


Thirsty

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Movie Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren invite Marco on their first date all together.<br/>Prompt: EreJeanMarco sharing a drink</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/136970070920">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/gifts).



   It had been a surprisingly good date so far.  No one at the theater had batted an eye at seeing Marco holding hands with a shorter brunet that he definitely hadn’t been there with just the evening before.  Nor did anyone say anything as Jean had joined them, slipping his popcorn-free hand into Marco’s back pocket, grumbling about how long the line for the concession stand had been as he shoved the huge cup of soda into Eren’s waiting hand.  Eren and Jean had both protested when Marco had offered to pay for their movie tickets, whining and grumping about how THEY had asked HIM on this date, and there “wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell” (according to Jean) that they would let him pay for anything.

 

   So Marco had told Jean he was fine, when the blond had broken off from the two of them waiting on line for tickets to purchase snacks, not wanting him to spend even more money than the “biggest tub of popcorn available” and “a giant Sprite” would cost him.  But as the lights were dimming in the theater, and as Jean had plied him with almost-too-buttery-and-definitely-too-salty popcorn, Marco couldn’t help but wish he’d at least gotten a cup of water or something.  Eren and Jean had apparently worked out their own secret code long ago, tapping the other’s knuckles lightly in front of Marco in seemingly random patterns, before popcorn or soda were passed to the other.

 

   Marco could definitely say without a doubt that he had no clue what was going on in the movie.  It was some animated dinosaur movie?  It had looked cute enough to be a nice date movie, even though Jean had grumped about seeing a kid’s movie on their first date all together.  (Eren hadn’t missed the chance to joke about him taking Marco to see Frozen when it was in theaters, and Marco had to break up their bickering before other people waiting in line could throw dirty looks at them.)  All he could focus on was how dry his mouth was, even as he leaned down slightly to listen to Eren’s whispered commentary about the animation quality, or tilting his head slightly so Jean could grumble about how “I guess it’s not terrible”.

 

   He couldn’t take it any longer.  Just as the dinosaur was reunited with his family (possibly?  Who even knew at this point), Jean tapped Eren’s knuckles, and the cup of soda was passed over slowly.  Marco took the opportunity, carefully grabbed the cup from Eren’s hand, a happy hum in his throat as he finally sipped on the still-cool soda.  Jean’s hand was still held out expectantly, so after another large gulp, Marco passed the cup to him.  The obnoxious sound of sucking up only air with a straw jarred all three of them, and Marco could see Jean definitely blushing slightly even with how dark the theater was.  Marco had to shush Eren before his laughter got out of hand, and quickly grab up Jean’s extra hand to stop him from attempting to slap at Eren for laughing at him.  

 

   It was all worth it, for what Marco would deem a pretty good first date with all three of them.  Definitely better than he had expected, as the two of them gave him simultaneous cheek kisses as they dropped him off in front of his apartment building.  Marco couldn’t stop grinning as he watched the two of them go, hand in hand, before they started a shoving match and Jean shoved snow down the back of Eren’s coat.  Marco just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before quickly turning away from the suddenly escalating snowball fight.  Some dates, you just had to pick your battles with Eren and Jean, and this wasn’t a battle Marco was ready to get involved with yet.


End file.
